User talk:RisingFusion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:RisingFusion page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 17:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Warning Your latest submission is basically a less fleshed-out version of this story. You gave no credit to the original author which can be problematic. Refrain from doing this as it can be misconstrued as plagiarism. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't technically plagiarism as the story is quite old and is a bit of an urban legend, but we really aren't accepting variations of old urban legends like "Licking", "The Statue", "The Hook", etc. as there would be far too much room for 'duplicate' stories. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:40, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Advice I can't give you a specific idea, but some suggestions. Take something that scares you and write on it. You can also try to find horror in the mundane, try shifting and twisting a completely everyday experience into something terrifying. As for me writing shorter stories, I am a fan of longer ones as I can really build up characters and descriptions. Although I am set to upload one this weekend that is shorter (5-6 pages). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:17, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Name template BedrockPerson :D 23:06, March 22, 2015 (UTC) "Before The Flash" Reading Request I'll certainly take a look at it sometime today. Do you mind if I perhaps do an in-depth review of it? I'm always looking for more material. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 16:46, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yup, you can change it here in your preferences. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:05, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:11, March 29, 2015 (UTC) My Apologies I've been working on it and I should have it done today. Just give me a bit. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:30, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Critique Up I'm finished. Sorry for the wait once again. Hopefully it can help you notice the problems with the story or help you focus on what to do if you write another one. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Blog-sanity! Hey, you seem to have posted two separate blogs with the same things written. (Additionally comments are disabled on both. If you could tell me which one to keep and which one to delete (the title), I can fix that and allow commenting if you want. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:42, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Fun Facts You can credit yourself with this helpful template: instead of putting comments onto your story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:01, April 5, 2015 (UTC) You mentioned me on your profile? Hello RisingFusion, I noticed that on your profile, you specifically mentioned my username and said that you were going to rip my throat out while I am sleeping. To this I can only reply that the joke is on you. I never sleep, I am, after all, a snake. I also have a security alarm system rigged into my home, so if you try to break in, you will find yourself facing the police within five minutes or less :) One more thing, Do I know you? I get the feeling that I do. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 17:02, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Seriously... Who exactly are you? You do appear to know me and I would appreciate it if you could tell me who you are. You don't have to do it on this wiki, it can be a personal message, whether on imessage or FaceBook. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 01:53, April 8, 2015 (UTC) 'Sickly' Deleted Just thought I should inform you that I went ahead and marked "Sickly" for review, causing Empy to go ahead and finally delete it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:57, April 8, 2015 (UTC) A new story to come out soon... I just thought I'd let you know that I have a new pasta coming out soon, and I would like to hear what you think when it is finished. The title of this story is Pay the Price, you can tell me what you think through a talk message. Thanks! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:11, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sign your talk page messages. Just thought I should let you know, you cann add a section to the talk page of whoever you want to message. You can do this by typing the subject of your message in the designated box above the preview options when you go to leave a message on someones talk page. This makes it a lot easier for me to access your messages. Thanks! SnakeTongue237 (talk) 21:54, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations! You did it! XD SnakeTongue237 (talk) 22:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Check It Hey, thought you might wanna check this out. You thought all my other pastas were shit, so what do you think about this one? Under The Floorboards. Thanks ---- --Welcome One And All! 03:37, April 14, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords P.S. RuckusQuantum Made Some Art For You & Me. Check it v.2 Here's the new link, please check it out. Mabye you won't hate this one. Under the Floorboards. Anonymous Check your competition blog. Sure I'll do the writing contest :) SnakeTongue237 (talk) 02:41, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Hello there From browsing various pastas uploaded to this site, I noticed some of your comments and reviews of the works, and I was wondering if you could take a look and critique a story of mine? It seems like you're an avid reader, you have a really trained eye and you know how to scrutinize things very well and give an honest opinion. It would be amazing if you would give your thoughts on this http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Sum_of_Dissidence I love to read, and I feel like I have good writing fundamentals, but I need to know if my execution was worth its weight in salt (if I told a good story, tied in the themes, made it make sense, etc.) I'm new to writing, but I'm passionate about this hobby and I eventually want to graduate and possibly take the time to write a novel, so I would appreciate any advice/criticsm, however positive or negative. Even if you chose not to look at the pasta, thank you for reading my request, Austin Bison (talk) 04:11, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: It's ok ^^ take as much time as you need. Austin Bison (talk) 23:02, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Pay The Price I' ll let you know once I am done with my newest story. It may take awhile as it is longer than anything I have done before. SnakeTongue237 (talk) 03:27, April 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: It said he deleted it for "cliches, plot line, possible spin-off". And thanks for the good score and review! It was going to be a series I was making, of chat logs. Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 03:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords My Pasta! I'm done! It's already got one good review from CyanWrites, so I hope you like it to! Best of wishes! An Offer -- Welcome One And All! 19:42, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords P.S. You should have finals Quick Question Why isn't poetry allowed in the competition? Thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 22:37, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords I'm So Sorry I'm going to have to back out then. I'm really sorry. But, if you still have time, can you review it? I think you'll like it. An Offer, thanks! -- Welcome One And All! 23:07, April 20, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Rollbacker Yes, I'm a rollbacker now. A rollbacker can rename pages and he can rollback edits from users, which basically means that he can undo multiple edits by a user with one button. That's basically it. MrDupin (talk) 18:44, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Photos I typically upload fotos that I saved onto my computer so I am not sure what the issue is (I am not the most tech savvy). Are you adding the photo using the wikia format and if so, what is the exact message you are receiving? I can try uploading it for you if you link the url of the foto you want to upload. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:18, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :The layout. (Wiki or Monobook). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, you should be able to select (in editor mode) in the "Upload"/multimedia section "Choose File" and pull it off of your computer and then add it from there. I am only familiar with uploading a photo that I downloaded onto my computer from google itself. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Hmm, have you tried this method, you can choose a photo out of your downloads/saved files and upload it directly onto the wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Explain? What does my topic mean? I scrolled down, and didn't notice anything. Also, what's my deadline? Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 00:31, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Explain? Can you please explain what "Hidden Letters" are? -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 01:27, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Thanks! -- [[User:CrazyWords|'Why are we alive? Why do we fear?']] [[User talk:CrazyWords|'Why are you still alive, if humanity will kill us all!']] 02:36, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Well, I can't teach you about that, but Underscorre knows almost everything about CSS, so ask him, as I can't give you answers. RuckusQuantum 17:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) RE: Signatures You might want to take a look at the page I made for Ruckus a while back. Disregard the first couple of paragraphs & skip straight to "Okay, now I'm going to move away from your example to quickly show some pieces of CSS". It goes pretty in depth, and teaches not only colours, but borders, backgrounds, glows and a bit of other stuff as well. If you need anything clarified, just let me know. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story Your most recent story was deleted for plot issues (Guy finds bloody footprints in his house. Totally seems alright with cleaning them up, not reporting it.) and its rushed nature. I would strongly suggest listening to the advice given to you in the WW and fleshing it out some and adding some explanation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :Here is a copy, you could also just go to the WW post where it is for a copy. I would strongly recommend fleshing it out and taking advice from the users who commented on the story as well as working on the plot holes and explanations before contesting it on the deletion appeal as in its current form the appeal will be denied if the issues are not resolved. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:29, May 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Micropastas are deceptively hard to write. I would amend your current WW post and wait for feedback (around four-five days, if no one responds by then contact me and I'll try to help) once that is done and you feel it is ready, you make a new appeal on the Deletion Appeal under a new header. Please note that the story must be drastically re-worked as you want to avoid situations like this. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Commenting Giving a story a low score is fine, but let's avoid inflammatory terms like "absolute shit" in the future. Jay Ten (talk) 23:59, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :No problem. I just wanted you to know for future reference. As I said, it's fine to state that you don't like something, just watch the inflammatory wording. Have a good one. Jay Ten (talk) 00:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Well we do have some concern that completely random topics could cause some sub-par stories to come about. We are currently working on some possible guidelines for future contests which will hopefully improve participation and overall quality. If you want my personal opinion, I think the completely random contest could have some issues. Perhaps hold off until we figure out what we're gonna' do with contests, and you can possibly have a better one with more participation in the future. We're currently working on it, so it should just be a day or two. Jay Ten (talk) 01:07, May 7, 2015 (UTC)